


Thunderheads

by NyxieNoc



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Loud electronica, Other, Ronan in the BMW, angry driving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxieNoc/pseuds/NyxieNoc
Summary: Ronan and Declan argue. Whats new? Ronan takes of driving like a maniac in the rain. He listens to his angry playlist.





	Thunderheads

For full effect, listen here: https://www.mixcloud.com/hunnydu/ronan-lynchs-angry-night-driving-mix/

"Fuck Off!" Declan shouted.

"You fuck off!" Ronan spat back. Thunder rumbled overhead, they both paused to count for lightning. At ten Mississippi it struck, and instantly the power at the Barns vanished. Now the two Lynch brothers stood facing each other but not seeing. 

"You know what? I'm out of here," Ronan growled, grabbing his keys and walking out the door into the driving rain without a jacket. He was soaked by the time he sat in the car. He slammed the keys into the ignition and flicked the lights on, illuminating a scowling Declan standing on the porch, giving Ronan the finger. Ronan rolled the window down.

"That had better be the last fucking time you eat my fucking pop tarts, asshole!" Ronan gave him the finger back before throwing the car in reverse, spinning out in the slick muddy grass, and spinning mud in great rooster tails before the wheels caught and the car leapt down the driveway. Ronan hit play, turned the volume up high and grinned wickedly as the bass made the windows rattle.


End file.
